


Next to Normal

by Theatre_In_The_Dark



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, F/M, Fox Mulder Angst, Idiots in Love, Implied Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Love, Merry Christmas, POV Dana Scully, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatre_In_The_Dark/pseuds/Theatre_In_The_Dark
Summary: Its Christmas in the Unremarkable House.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: X-Files Secret Santa Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Next to Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joanidiego51](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanidiego51/gifts).



> For @joanidiego51 whose prompt was "The last happy Christmas Mulder and Scully have in The Unremarkable house before things get bad. I picture this to be Dec 2011 Sweet,romantic with maybe a twinge of worry from Scully for things she’s been observing about Mulder,but it’s a happy day,not angsty"
> 
> First off I am sorry this is late. Life happened and I am greatful for the extension that they gave me. Second I really hope you enjoy this and have a Happy Holiday!

December 24, 2011  
Farrs Corner, VA

Scully was driving home thinking about the way her day had gone. She had been having that stuck feeling. That I-need-to-run-feeling for a while now. This was not something new. It was the same feeling that caused her to originally run to a college clear across the country from her family, it was what drove her to Daniel, to the FBI, to run with Mulder.

Melissa had always told her that she was not meant to stay in one place. That she was destined to be on the move. Scully had thought she was crazy. She was a good student; she was determined and loyal to her family. She was not the free spirit her sister claimed her to be. But, looking back on things, if she was honest with herself, her sister was right. She would get this feeling, deep in the pit of her stomach. It was an antsy-ness. Something telling her to go. She did not always know where she was supposed to go. This led to unwise choices at times. Like an affair with a married man, a weekend in Mexico with a guy she barely knew, and of course a tattoo in Philadelphia. 

Once she had joined the X Files, this restless feeling had been fed on a regular basis. Mulder kept life interesting. No day was like the other. But then when Mulder was gone, that feeling was back. When she had the chance to leave and run with Mulder, she took it. Of course, she wanted to go, she needed Mulder, she wanted to be with him. But, if she was honest with herself, that feeling in the pit of her stomach was there. She would have ran with or without him. She needed to run. 

By then she had reached a point in life where no one understood her but Mulder. No one understood her job, what she really did, what she was fighting for. Her Mother tried; she really did. But after William was gone, her Mother could not even look at her anymore. She had been plotting to leave, to find Mulder. She had ideas where he might be. But then he was back. And then they were on the run. And then she could breathe again. 

In the years since they had settled in Farrs Corner, she tried to go on like she thought she should. She got the job at the hospital and, for a while it was exciting. She was relearning a dormant passion. She was helping people. She went home every night to Mulder and there was passion. They made love, they talked and laughed. But then Mulder started to pull away. The inability for him to express his passion was getting to him. She did understand this. But he stopped coming to bed at night. He stopped making love to her. But then he found some underground, dark web, chat groups and she knew that fed his soul some, but it was not enough. She did not know how to help him. She thought with the FBI freeing him he would find something. She knew he had started to write, and it seemed like that was bringing him back. They seemed to be getting back to normal, or normal for them. He was coming to bed at night again. They were making love again. But was it enough for him? Or for her?

On a whim about six months ago Scully had applied for Doctors without Borders. She did not expect anything to come from it. She lacked the Emergency Medical training that they usually looked for. She had applied in a moment when that feeling in the pit of her stomach was strong. Mulder had not come to bed for a week. She felt alone. She felt lost. Today, she received a call. She had a posting if she wanted it. Three months in Africa helping with vaccinations and nutrition. She didn’t know what to do. She wanted to go. She wanted to be on that plane. If there was no Mulder in her life she would be gone, that she knew. But what about Mulder? She had to let them know in 48 hours and she would leave January 1st if she was going to go. 

Scully turned down the long gravel road that led to their little unremarkable house. She knew she needed to go. Needed to do this. If she didn’t, that drowning feeling would start. She just didn’t know how to tell Mulder. Would he understand? Would he think she was abandoning him? What would she come home to? Scully jumped out of the car to open the gate that led up to the unremarkable house. She cursed as she stumbled her footing in the snow. 

“This fucking gate. I swear to God Mulder it needs to be automatic.” Scully mumbled under her breath. 

Scully pulled the car through, jumped out and closed the gate before continuing on her way up to the little house in the field. 

As she approached the house, she saw little lights twinkling in the distance. She slowed the car down and looked in wonder. The little house was lit up in hundreds of twinkling lights in every color imaginable. 

“Mulder what have you done?” Scully climbed out of the car and proceeded up the steps. 

Opening the door Scully was exposed to a winter wonderland. There was a giant tree in the corner of the living room, full of twinkling lights but no ornaments. The fireplace was roaring. There was soft instrumental music coming from the surround sound Mulder had spent weeks installing when they first moved in. From the kitchen there was the smell of marinara sauce and garlic. 

“Mulder what have you been up to?”

“Oh, hey Scully,” Mulder said.  
“Mulder it looks like Santa's Village in here.”

“Well, you see Scully, I know how hard you have been working at the hospital, and my calculations we have the next 12 days together with no work. No overnight shifts. No consulting work. Just you and me.”

Scully tensed as Mulder moved towards her. How was she going to tell him? Slowly Mulder wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Scully relaxed as he peppered kisses on her face before moving to touch his lips to hers. The news could wait a little while. They kissed slow and languid, before the growling of Scully’s stomach interrupted them. They broke apart laughing.

“Sorry Mulder I have not eaten since breakfast.”

“And let me guess, half of a bagel with light cream cheese?”

“Strawberry.”

“Ah, well, lucky for you Dr. Scully I have shrimp carbonara on the stove, along with fresh garlic bread.”

“MMM Mulder I do enjoy these newfound cooking skills of yours.” And it was true. In the last year Mulder had found a love of cooking. It was one of the few things she could count on. Even if he stayed up all night in chat rooms, even if he did not come to bed, there would always be a meal waiting for her when she came home. 

“Yea, who would have thought all those years living on canned beef stew I could have been eating like a God.”  
Scully sat at the table while Mulder dished up their plates. 

After dinner Mulder ushered Scully into the living room. He lit a fire and they sat together in the silence watching the flames dance. Scully felt her heart fill with love for this man. How was she going to leave him? But she really felt this could be good for both of them. The co-dependency they had for each other had become so strong. Maybe she needed to go so Mulder could find himself again. 

Sitting there on the couch in Mulders arms, Scully decided she was going to wait till after Christmas to tell him. They would have this time and then face it. Hopefully, like in all things before, together. 

Scully was starting to doze in Mulders arms when “Oh, hey Scully, I have something for you.”

“Mulder, we said we weren’t doing gifts.”

“Scully, when have I ever listened to orders?”

Mulder jumped off the couch. Scully admired the way his jeans hugged his ass. All the running and weight lifting Mulder had been doing while hiding out in their home had done him good. During the time on the run, he had lost weight and muscle mass. His jeans were falling off him at the end, before they made a home in their unremarkable house. 

Mulder came back to the couch breaking Scully out of her reverie. Mulder sat down and presented Scully with a red shiny gift bag. 

“Mulder…” Scully said smiling. 

“Open it, Scully. I went with a gift bag because I know how long you take with paper,” Mulder said, poking Scully in the ribs and causing her to laugh. 

Scully pulled the tissue paper out of the bag. She looked inside and a big smile spread across her face. Inside was her favorite body wash, bubble bath, a new loofa and candle. 

“Mulder this is wonderful. I can’t wait to use it.”

“Keep looking, Scully.”

Scully pulled the items out and sat them on the coffee table. In the bottom were two more items: a small box and a CD. Scully grabbed the CD first. The box filled her with emotions she did not know how to express. 

“Mulder…”

“I know you really liked the show when we went to see it. I catch you humming the songs sometimes. I love when you do that.”

“Mulder, I can’t carry a tune. “

“Scully, it’s you and I love you.”

The CD was from the musical Next to Normal. It was from a show they had seen a few years ago during a brief weekend in New York City. She had been working long hours, a research grant proposal had been due. It was wonderful. Mulder was writing and doing some freelance work. It seemed like he was finding his footing as a free man. The prior years had been hard on him: only able to work deep underground, not able to leave the house.  
They ate and drank and danced their fill in New York. It was like a honeymoon of sorts. He had taken her to see the musical Next to Normal. Mulder felt the title seemed like them.

“Scully, come on, we have to see it. WE are most definitely Next to Normal.”

The musical had been very powerful to her. A study in grief, depression, and ethics. It had touched her in many ways. When she pulled the CD out of the bag she had been touched. 

Mulder smiled at her and said, “I know how moved you were by the show. I know at the time it was not maybe what we thought it would be when we went to see it but I think it gave us both a lot to reflect on. I know I still do. I know you have been worried about me, Scully, but I am fine. Trust me.”

Scully had smiled at him even though her stomach bottomed out some. “I’m fine”. That has always been her line and it was never true. 

“So, Scully there is one more thing in there I think.”

Scully’s hands shook as she grabbed the box. She didn’t know if she wanted or didn’t want it to be what she thought it was. She didn’t pull the box out of the bag. Instead, she opened it in the bag and her stomach dropped. And she was not exactly sure why it dropped. The box was empty. Was Mulder playing a joke?  
Then she looked in front of her. Mulder was on one knee holding out her mother’s engagement ring. 

“Mulder...”

“No, Scully, please let me talk. I know I have not been the easiest person to live with. I know this was most definitely not the life you were envisioning for yourself when we met, or ever when we had William. …”

Mulder talked as Scully had tears falling down her face. She loved this man with everything in her. There would never be anyone else for her. She did not know how to be or breathe without Mulder in her life. 

“Scully, I can’t promise you a normal life. I can’t promise you I won’t be an asshole at times. But I can promise to love you with everything I am. I can promise you next to normal. Scully will you marry, or even just promise always to be mine? I um talked to your Mom and she gave her blessing. She gave me this, she said you always loved it. But if you want something different, we can….”

“Mulder, shut up.”

Scully grabbed Mulders face and pulled him into a deep kiss. She didn’t know if they would ever marry but she did know she would always be his. 

“Mulder, I love you. I also can’t promise you what tomorrow will bring. But I can promise I will always love you and I will always be yours. And the ring is perfect. I used to put it on when mom would sit it by the sink doing dishes. I would envision some sort of prince charming claiming me with a kiss. I can honestly say I never envisioned anyone like you, Mulder. But that is because I could never imagine finding my perfect half. The person who made me whole. This was not the life I pictured at 10, or 16, or even 30 but it’s so much more than I could have ever come up with. No, it’s not perfect and it never will be. But I also know no one could ever love me as much as you do.”

Now Mulder had tears running down his face. “So, is that a yes, Scully?”

“Yes, Mulder”

Mulder leapt at Scully and pushed her back on the couch. Her hands were on his ass pulling him closer to her. He was kissing her with a frenzy she had not experienced from him in so long. She felt him hot and hard against her thigh and she was flooded with wetness. His hands were under her sweater and hers were under his shirt. 

“Mulder, off, take it off…”

“What off, Scully?”

“All of it, Mulder.”

Mulder sat up and they both stripped. Before Mulder knew what was happening Scully mouth was on him. Taking him deep in her mouth. Her tongue was swirling over the tip of his dick while her mouth was sucking firmly. 

“Hey Scully, as much as I am loving this you need to stop. I want to be in you when I cum.”

Scully let go of Mulders dick with a firm pop. Mulder saw at that moment that Scully had been running her fingers through her own wetness as she was sucking him. Scully saw him watching and leaned back on the couch spreading her legs. Mulder stroked his cock as he watched her slide her fingers in and out of herself. 

“God, Scully, you are so hot, so beautiful. I am so lucky.”

“Mulder…” Scully said in a raspy moan.

“Yea, baby.”

“Get over here and fuck me.”

Scully knew that was all it would take. Mulder was on her in a flash. He filled her with one deep thrust. 

“God, Mulder, you feel so good.”

“You are so wet, baby. So tight.”

“I am already so close, Mulder, having you in my mouth. God I almost came from that.”

“Ugh Scully, God yes baby.”

Scully felt her orgasm in a flash before it took over her. She came fast and hard. She felt it from her head to her toes. It went on longer than she had cum in a while. When she came to Mulder was looking at her with such a look of awe and wonder.

“Scully, you are so beautiful when you cum. I feel such a sense of honor to be able to be with you and do that to do you.”

Scully smiled at Mulder and grabbed his ass. Before she could respond he was pounding her into the couch. She saw his face contort and knew he was going to cum. She had felt a slight tingling of an orgasm so she reached down and rubbed firm circles on her clit. Hoping she would be able to follow and cum with him. 

“Scully, I love you,” Mulder let loose right as he started to cum. She pressed down on her clit as she felt his warmth fill her. That was all it took. She came again. Not as hard or earth shattering but in a way that made her feel connected to Mulder. 

They lay together on the couch, both enjoying the warmth of the other. After a while, Mulder tapped Scully on the shoulder. 

“Hey, Scully, I am going to go and clean up dinner. Why don’t you go and take a bath?”

“That sounds wonderful.”

Scully gathered up all her gifts and headed upstairs. Once in the bathroom she lit a few candles and turned the hot water on. While the tub filled, she drizzled in some of the bubble bath from Mulder. She then stripped out of her clothes and slipped her robe on while she went to find the CD player. She located it in the spare room that Mulder used as an overflow for his office. Carrying it back in the bedroom she set it up and popped the new CD in. Scully turned the water off and slipped her robe off. She hit play and eased herself in the water. 

The music filled the room as Scully sank deeper in the water. She let the words come to her and she closed her eyes.

“…So it's times like these  
I wonder how I take it—  
And if other fam'lies  
Live the way we do...  
If they love each other  
Or if they just fake it,  
And if other daughters  
Feel like I feel too...”

Scully did feel this way. She felt like not enough to her family, and even to Mulder at times. She felt a sob building in her. All the feelings she pushed down.

“….When it's up to you  
To hold your house together...  
A house you built with  
Patience and with care...  
But you're grappling with  
That grey and rainy weather,  
And you're living on a latte  
And a prayer— …..”

Scully did feel like she was holding her home together. That she was all that was between Mulder staying sane and collapsing in on himself. But could she keep doing it? Could she keep it all together? 

“….Every day is just another...  
And another... And another...  
I will hold it all together.  
We're the perfect loving fam'ly.  
If they say we're not, then fuck 'em—  
The perfect loving fam'ly.  
I will keep the plates all spinning,  
And the world just keeps on spinning,….”

As her sobs subsided. Scully felt a sense of relief fall over her. She knew she had to go. Mulder needed to find himself in this new life without her. Scully felt a calm come over her and she submerged herself in the tub. After Christmas she would tell him. It wasn’t forever but it would give them both time to find themselves again. 

Scully climbed out of the bathtub and slipped her robe on. She moved into the bedroom, climbed into the old flannel pajamas her mother had given her.

She climbed down the stairs and saw Mulder sitting on the couch in front of a roaring fire. There were boxes of ornaments on the floor. 

“Hey Scully,” Mulder said, turning around. “Did you have a good bath?”

“Yes, Mulder, it was great.”

“So, Scully, what do you say? Should we decorate this tree and watch A Charlie Brown Christmas?”

“Mulder,” Scully wrapped her arms around his waist, “There is nothing else I would rather do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my Betas:
> 
> @AnnieAmi, your insights and help are always so beneficial!
> 
> and
> 
> @peyton_fancher for all your help! I loved all your suggestions:) You help me stay sane. 
> 
> Also I want to thank the exchange for being so understanding that I needed more time.


End file.
